


Living Love

by starofjems



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofjems/pseuds/starofjems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the hot summer days off of practice and school they fumbled through their teenage inexperience and desire to learn each other’s bodies. They learned what it meant to be one with another person in body and mind those late summer nights. When they went off to college and moved in with each other, they used their knowledge to make each other squirm and scream their name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I blame twitter users @dicktective and @ibyezumi for getting me wrapped up in TanaNoya sex headcanons so I just word vomited a bunch of sappy shit instead of working on other fics I should be working on.

Loving Nishinoya Yuu was second nature. There was never any earth shattering revelations or identity crises when they fall in love. Neither of them could really say when they had fallen for the other, it just happened. So many couples had stories of the fear and doubt in confessing, the confusion and stepping around each other as they figured out their feelings. Tanaka and Nishinoya never had to experience such a thing. It seemed so natural to the both of them that it had never crossed their thoughts to fear their feelings were not returned. Sometimes they wondered if they had simply been in love with each other from the start, it just took them a while to realize it.

Making love to Nishinoya Yuu was an adventure. 

In the summer heat off of school and practice, they began to learn more about the other’s body and in turn learned much about themselves. It was funny, how different they were when left with the decision making of their intimate moments, but those differences only made them fall even more in love.

Nishinoya was a hurricane of desire and action. From the moment they first met, Tanaka looked up to Nishinoya as someone knowledge and skilled. Of course that would carry over into the bedroom. He was quick to learn the best ways to make them feel good, first to push them to try more and go faster, faster. Tanaka loved getting wrapped up in Nishinoya’s pace, fast and hard and gasping for air from the intensity of it all. 

He loved when Nishinoya pushed him down on their bed, smiling confidently as he stretched himself in preparation for Tanaka’s length. He would keep that smile until skin met skin and Tanaka was buried deep inside him. Nishinoya always looked so beautiful with red dusted cheeks and his vibrant smile as he started riding Tanaka for all he was worth.

While they were both loud personalities, Nishinoya was surprisingly quiet in their moments tangled together. He breathed hard and heavy, with the occasional small whine or groans for ‘more’ or ‘there.’ Tanaka loved the contrast of his lover, loved that no one else knew how arousing Nishinoya’s quiet pants could be. (He especially loved that Nishinoya was not bothered by how loud Tanaka could get. If anything, Nishinoya loved his volume as much as Tanaka loved his whispers.)

For all that Tanaka loved getting carried away in Nishinoya’s rhythm, he was a slow and attentive lover. He was slow to learn the best ways to pleasure Nishinoya, and was grateful for his lover’s patience as he fumbled to catch up with his natural skill. It was through his gradual knowledge that Tanaka learned he liked slowing Nishinoya down. Going fast, fast, faster was fun and exhilarating, but Tanaka loved the way Nishinoya squirmed and panted as he thoroughly loved every inch of him.

He didn’t want to miss a single reaction from Nishinoya when he set their pace and he loved how it drove his partner crazy. Ever lingering kiss, trailing fingertips had Nishinoya fighting to beg for Tanaka to hurry up, go faster. But Nishinoya always fought to keep those request down for as long as possible, because as much as he wanted for more, he enjoyed Tanaka’s exploration and adoration of his body. It was those night when Tanaka lavished him with kisses and soft touches they discovered new pleasures in each other’s bodies. 

Loving Tanaka Ryuunosuke was as easy as breathing. People sometimes asked what it was like to fall for your best friend. They laughed such inquiries off, because there was nothing special about their love. They trusted each other, relied on each other, confided in each other, and loved each other as much as any other couple did. Perhaps the only difference was they had practice with those things as friends before they did them as partners.

Making love to Tanaka Ryuunosuke was thrilling. 

Through the hot summer days off of practice and school they fumbled through their teenage inexperience and desire to learn each other’s bodies. They learned what it meant to be one with another person in body and mind those late summer nights. When they went off to college and moved in with each other, they used their knowledge to make each other squirm and scream their name.

Nishinoya loved how expressive Tanaka was, loved that his daily attitude in life carried over so well in their intimate moments. He was always eager to please, quick to lavish Nishinoya with all of the love and adoration he felt for him. And what Nishinoya loved above all else was how quick to tears Tanaka was. He was so easily overwhelmed by touch and emotion that his eyes started to brim with tears, as if everything he felt was too much to bottle up and could only escape through the salty tears that almost always ran down his cheeks.

Whenever Nishinoya teased him about it, Tanaka was quick to retort that it was only because Nishinoya knew exactly what to press to make the waterworks flow. And, well, he wasn’t wrong. Nishinoya had discovered early in their explorations he had a bit of a kink for biting. Or maybe he just had a kink for the way Tanaka reacted to being bitten, which was often the start of tears. Very rarely did Tanaka come out of their intimate moments without Nishinoya’s teeth finding their way to his skin in one way or another.

He couldn’t help himself.

He loved being able to look up—his lips spread around Tanaka’s hot and heavy erection—and watch as a gentle scrape of his teeth made Tanaka go from eyes squeezed shut at he tried to keep his voice down to moaning without restraint and eyes wide open, pupils blown and shining with wetness.

When he managed to coax Tanaka into a hard, steady pace pounding into him, Nishinoya loved being able to squeeze himself around Tanaka and dig his teeth into his neck until his partner was sobbing in his ear of how good he felt. “You’re so tight Noya- so good, so good-“ and Nishinoya would ram his hips down against Tanaka’s thrusts, urging him to go harder and fast until Nishinoya could barely think, just nip and bite and breath heavily against Tanaka’s skin until they came undone together.

As they fell back on the pillows of their bed, and Tanaka smiled that smile full of adoration and love, Nishinoya loved to lick at his tears and nip lightly at his cheeks with playful words and taunts. “Glad to know my ass is always good enough to bring you to tears Ryuu~” No matter the teasing that Nishinoya gave Tanaka at those moments, he would always laugh and wrap his arms around his lover in a bone crushing hug. “It’s because I love you so much Yuu!” Nishinoya would always be the one left blushing as if he was the one teased right after sex, burying his face in Tanaka’s tender neck as his lover’s laughter filled his ears.

For every time Tanaka managed to turn the tables on him and get him flustered, Nishinoya had his moments of turning his lover to a blushing mess. As much as Tanaka loved to dish out compliments for his lover, he crumbled under Nishinoya’s praise. While biting got Nishinoya worked up, praise was the surefire way to get under Tanaka’s skin.

Tanaka never lacked for enthusiasm when they were intimate, but just a few extra well-placed words gave his actions a whole new level of intensity. Buried deep in Tanaka as he let his lover adjust to him before he started moving, Nishinoya loved whispering in his ear praise of how well he was doing, how wonderfully his body took him in. Sometimes he didn’t have to bite at Tanaka before the tears started to form; just Nishinoya’s loving words of encouragement as they moved against each other were enough to mist his eyes.

When they collapsed together after those couplings, Tanaka would always pull Nishinoya close as he let the last of his emotions drain out of him with his tears. He whispered his love, endless and undying, as his body trembled with overwhelming emotion in their afterglow. Nishinoya felt so light and airy in those moments, just Tanaka’s enveloping warmth and love keeping him grounded as he ran his fingers over his lover’s buzzed hair.

Late in the night, nearing the early morning, when they reveled in each other’s warmth Tanaka sometimes mused in a way that could only happen in those odd hours of the night. One night he had likened their love to a living, breathing existence of its own. It had existed before they even realized it and it continued to pull them through their relationship to constantly discover new things and rediscover the old. Nishinoya had laughed at him and smacked him gently as he told him to stop reading so many fortune cookies. 

But as they drifted off to sleep, they both could feel the heavy air of their affections hovering over them. And Nishinoya couldn’t help but think, maybe there was some truth in Tanaka’s late night musings. Their love was the sort of love that birthed into a beautiful, eternal presence. He rather liked that.

**Author's Note:**

> You TOO can cry about stupid tananoya headcanons with me @starofjems on Twitter


End file.
